Many developed countries unfortunately develop a tendency to rely on disposable items. Such societies use disposable diapers, disposable utensils, disposable paper towels, disposable packaging, disposable pop cans and numerous other items that are routinely discarded after use. As this technology grows and items are made more disposable, and more inexpensive to produce, the technology for minimizing the effects on the environment often lags behind. One specific example of lagging technology includes non-biodegradable disposable diapers, which remain in landfills for an inordinant amount of time.
Another example of a disposable item which has a negative effect on the environment and is of specific concern to the present invention is the plastic holder for carrying and transporting a plurality of objects, specifically beverage cans. It has been found that the plastic holders which are shaped with loops designed to enclose pop cans or the alcohol containers often are inappropriately discarded. These holders can end up in places where wildlife, for example, fowl, fish and water rodents are located. When in the water or on the land ducks, geese and other birds can often get caught in these rings. Once caught, a duck is unable to fly or swim as nature had intended it to. The holder's rings become entangled in the wings, break off feathers, become ensnared around their necks and cause them to drown when they submerge looking for food. Likewise, fish and water animals can be trapped in the remaining rings and are often unable to disengage from the beverage holder. The result of being ensnared in a holder ring is often death.
The manufacturers of the various beverage holders have not adequately taken into consideration the fact that humans are known to discard disposable items in inappropriate areas. There is a need for a disposable beverage holder which can be employed to transport a six-pack or a twelve-pack of soft drinks, beer and the like as one single unit, and yet, if inappropriately disposed of will not have a harmful effect on the environment. The present invention addresses this need for an environmentally safe holder for plurality of objects such as pop cans, juice cans, beer cans, etc. The present invention allows the cans to be transported as a single unit and will not, if properly used, lessen the chance of harm to wildlife.